


Heartbeat, a heartbeat

by kuukki



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Fear, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Slow To Update, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuukki/pseuds/kuukki
Summary: Tell me, how could you kill, knowing that someone you love is still alive inside that body?
Relationships: (you can read it as ship or gen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Heartbeat, a heartbeat

Humans, he supposes, are such tragic animals.

The continuous reverberating hum of the spaceship kept the rest of the crew asleep and unaware as he chased one of them down the lower engines, the poor fellow panicked and panting as they realized they were backed into a corner.

_ Prey.  _ The strange beast recognizes as he exits the vent, opens his second maw, revealing terrifyingly sharp fangs covered with disgusting mucus and saliva, and a slick, tendril-like tongue he uses to completely trap the human, leaving them helplessly unable to retaliate.

“N-no,” the crewmate’s voice trembles, the word barely out of their mouth as they pull away in defiance. “P-please! No… I-I don’t want to die here.” Their voice sobs out, out of breath and full of tears.

The alien trills to himself.  _ Who said anything about dying?  _ Curious little creatures, these humans.

He pulls them closer, slowly unwrapping his tongue laying them down on the cold metal flooring. For a moment, the person, still jittery, naively takes it as a sign of peace. That is, until they noticed that for some unexplained reason, they are unable to move from the neck down, and horrified, they see the creature shift his elastic, frog-like tongue into a single rigid spike, effectively impaling them before everything turns to black.

Next thing they knew, they were in a body they could see from, but they could not command.

But the creature, the alien, the  _ impostor.  _ He smiles as he tests his fingers and rolls his head in place.  _ It couldn’t get any better than this _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary inspired by Hurricane (2.0) by Thirty Seconds to Mars.


End file.
